Finally
by Flowerbudd
Summary: After waiting until he was no longer married, Meredith can finally give in to the passions building inside of her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

_This is a different writing style, I think I was going for an edgy modern feel. I'm experimenting getting ready to take my BSN required English courses._ _It isn't finished, it stops quite suddenly and I realize I will have to take it direct to the next chapter as if it were still the same, but I have to get to bed and I am anxious to see if it's worth continuing. I might be trying too hard to be all sophisticated authoress using this jarring style. I would write more on Dating but that's it, but I'm at a standstill. I mean I don't picture any more strife and It's hard to do every day ordinary for Mer and Derek. I'm so used to the poignant aching wanting that coffee and newspapers seems off base to me. I won't end the story, I'll just wait it out and I know more will come. _

Meredith stretched, luxuriating in the soft sheets that covered her naked form. Her outstretched hand bumped against someone and she smiled. It had been a long long night. They had been up the entire evening and all of the night into the wee hours consummating their relationship. Their fresh start. The beginning of the 'perfectly acceptable and moraled' no wives or boyfriends courtship. Derek's divorce had been finalized and granted two days ago. Relations were even bearable with Addison. They were not strained and awkward like Meredith feared they would be. Addison was clearly head over heels in love with Mark, and the Shephard marriage had faded much like a fire does into a comfortably warm mound of ashes, which was friendship.

Meredith had been wary of resuming her relationship with Derek. The gossip, and hurt in the past, and so many things made her shy away. But Derek had been persistent, and damn near perfect in his unrelenting wooing. Flowers, and dinners, and sentimental notes and cards had come in barrages. Finn had fallen by the wayside, and so in the end all she had to be proud of herself was that she stuck to her guns and didn't sleep with him while he was still married. She had been easy prey for his charm, and had allowed him to escort her around Seattle as the companion to a foremost, and rich neurosurgeon. She had worried at first that the lack of needing to hide anything would dim their excitement for each other. Instead she had found that they were able to say more than they had before, and that if anything she loved him more.

She enjoyed too, dressing up and going out in style. And too she enjoyed the quiet afternoons by the lake, or the boat rides on the sound. It wasn't easy to resist him physically, but somehow by the good graces of nature she had.

So, when Derek had shown up on her doorstep at nine o clock in the evening after she had just gotten off a 24 hour shift, and he had smiled at her, and pressed the manila envelope into her hands, she had felt her heart soar. Opening the envelope she pulled out thick heavy documents that stated those words she had longed to read for so long. Dissolution of Marriage. He was no longer another woman's husband. It had only taken her 30 seconds to get him to her bed.

Meredith had looked up and met his smiling eyes. He was waiting, watching her. She smiled, a smile that melted his heart, and held out her hand to him. They had clasped hands and wordlessly headed to the stairwell, and walked up the stairs in procession. Completely controlled, until her bedroom door shut behind them. Before she could even open her mouth to speak, she was pressed against her bedroom door , not feeling the doorknob in her lumbar area. Somehow her shirt was on the ground and his tongue was melding with hers. Her hands were entwined in his hair, and she felt the rasp of his whiskered face against her skin. Her clothes continued to shed, her pants falling down to her ankles, and she realized her own fingers had unworked the buttons of his shirt and pulled it back. His hot breath pressed into her neck, and her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine.

She could feel his hardness pressing into the juncture between her thighs, which now was only clasped in a whisper of silken panties. Moist and throbbing. She moaned, and Derek picked her up and carried her to the bed, where he lay her down. She cried out in protest when his body did not come back down on hers, until she felt his lips nibbling on her inner thigh. Sighing she felt him pull away her panties and his mouth replaced the fabric seconds later.


	2. Chapter 2

She gasped as she felt his hot breath at her innermost core. His lips and tongue building her into a frenzy. She sighed aloud as he inserted a finger inside of her, arching it to massage her into a shattering orgasm. He really was good in bed, which was wrong, he was rich, smart, good looking, and good at sex, how could he be so perfect and be hers?

She floated down to the mattress slowly, as he continued to circle her clit with his tongue and make sure she fully finished her orgasm. When she was unable to stand anymore, she pulled at his hair, signaling for him to come back up to her. He looked up at her grinning, and moved up and over her in a swift motion. She kissed him and tasted herself on his tongue. She could feel his hardness pressing against her, and she quickly slid out from beneath him and got on her hands and knees on the mattress.

Derek came up behind her, and slid himself into her. His hands smoothed over her waist to her hips as he began to move inside of her. Meredith rocked back and forth on her knees to bring him inside of her with more force, and she arched her head back in ecstasy, making her hair cascade over her back. Derek moaned, and moved one hand to her breasts, where he teased one nipple between his fingers into an erect pink tip. She shuddered as his other finger began to stroke her clit up and down. The sensation of his hardness sliding in and out of her, to the deepest reaches inside of her, and his fingers stroking her brought her into a hard shaking orgasm, and she heard him behind her whispering her name and moaning as he started to cum inside of her.

They both collapsed on the bed, spoon fashion with him still inside of her, catching their breath. Finally, she had turned, unfastening herself from him, to look at him. Her hands had brushed through his hair and she had smiled.

"So…. You're divorced huh."

He had grinned, and pulled her into a long deep kiss, and they had spent the rest of the night making up for lost time, making love as many times as they could. They had spent awhile kissing, before she had decided they needed a shower. In the shower, he had washed her hair, and they soaped each other up, before Meredith had sunk to her knees in front of him and taken him in her mouth. He leaned against the wall of the shower, as Meredith held the base of his shaft in her hands and guided him in and out of her velvet mouth. Her pink tongue flickered over the glans and he felt her teeth gently scrape him.

Unable to stand much more, Derek pulled her up and turned her around against the shower wall, before he pressed himself into her and they both furiously brought themselves together in a climax.

They had paused and refueled in the middle of the night, scouring the kitchen for fuel. They had shared a sandwich and a muffin, stifling their giggles and hoping her roommates were sleeping. Barely had they made it to her bedroom, and Meredith had been afraid they would end up on the staircase having sex, when he had started to caress her downstairs.

Now, hours later, she was sore. But it was a good, satisfying achey sore. She was sore because the man she loved had spent hours with her, making love to her. And, he was her man. Finally. Her breasts and her cheeks stung from his whisker burn. The entire room smelled of sex, and Derek , her Derek was sleeping in her bed, exhausted.


End file.
